My Love
by thegirlwholovesdrarry
Summary: Kurt finds out he's a Vampire submissive when he turns 18. crappy summary but first fanfic and i want to know peoples opinion.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't make money writing this.**

**Pairings:Dave/Kurt**

**PROTECTIVE+SWEET!dave SUBMISSIVE!kurt**

**RATING: NC-17 MA eventually**

**Loss of virginity on both parties. Little bit blood play. Oral, anal, rimming. But that'll be later**

**So this is actually first fanfic so it's not gonna be long**

* * *

I didn't know what happened only when I woke up I had white sharp fangs, my eyes were still a hazel color but with a red tint on it, and my body got more feminine. I tried to hide it away from my dad but he actually already knew. He told me that his grandpa had it but it skipped him and went to me. He also explained to me that I'm a submissive vampire and I only get blood from my life mate. The only way I could find who my life mate is, is that if they are close my fangs start to tingle and when I make contact with them the first time that I suddenly get the urge to satisfy him and act submissive. You might be wondering why im calm about this but im actually very happy. Someone finally out there loves me. You see, my dad told me that vampires only mate with other vampires and that the dominant actually already knows who their mate is when they see them for the first time in person. I just hope everyone else would be fine with it…

* * *

**so i know this is short but i wanna see first if i get positive reviews or flames. its alright to flame me. so should i continue or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I would have Dave and Kurt dating. You don't see that in glee. Oh okay

***AUTHORS NOTE *I'm sorry if any one had trouble reading the first chapter. I'll edit it after I post this one. I'm glad I got positive reviews. :D y'all made me happy. I'm still in high school (15 yrs old) and im asian so i still am bad with my english. someone reviewed that I should get a beta. if someone wants to be a beta for this story please PM me...i don't have own a laptop so ill try to update as fast as I can. So as you can see my vampire is quite different. Everyone knows about it but its one of those topics no one talks about because it's just too personal. My vampire is like if the person is homosexual and they realize that before their inheritance they will have the same-sex as their mate. They don't need blood from anyone else but their mate. They're immortal and stop aging once they turn 18. They can only die if they do not accept their mate. The tingle thing is when their in the same building, it's only a slight tingle and when they're in the same room it bothers the vampire. It can only be gone when the submissive vampire is claimed.**

. . . = little time skip

* * *

"Kurt" said my dad "your mate will probably be in your school so when you do find him the things you feel will be normal so don't worry about it. I know it'll be rough but stay strong son I know you can handle it. Oh, and do try to bring him home." smiled my dad

With my dads encouraging words, I tilt my chin up and walked confidently to my car.

. . .

I walked to my locker and I saw Mercedes tapping her foot impatiently. "Hey Kurt, what's wrong you haven't texted me and you missed our Saturday sleepover and you never miss those" "Im sorry Mercedes but I had to help my dad with a car he recently just bought in." I smiled apologetically. I knew Mercedes didn't beleve me seeing the look she was giving me but thankfully she didn't say anything but nod. I hate lying to her but sooner or later I'll tell her.

. . .

It was tiring I was already through 3rd period and all ready more than 20 of my peers asked me about my eyes and they always get the same answer "I got contacts". Even puck told me I looked kind of sexy with my black skinny pants. He even whistled but that doesn't matter. The thing that mattered was the god damn tingle I always feel when I switch class. I got more and more anxious. As quick as it came it disappeared just as fast.

. . .

Unfortunately I had to go to detention today because on Friday Sue found a way to get me detention as unfair as it is….

I walked in the classroom the detention was taking place and I felt the tingle more than the other times. I couldn't help but lick my fangs a few times wishing it would go away. I scanned the room quickly and saw that there were 10 males in the room; sadly Dave was one of them. He sighed; Dave is his first crush and Kurt was still crushing on him, hard. If I had a choice who my mate could be I would pick Dave. I hope Dave is my mate.

All through detention I saw Dave staring at me. Everytime another guys starts staring at me Dave glares at them until they stopped.

The teacher dismissed us and I scrambled for my bag and speed walked to the bathroom. As soon as I walked in someone pushed me to the wall. I gasped uncontrollably; I felt waves of pleasurable heat all over my body. The person pulled me away from the wall and turned me around. I couldn't help but gasp again. It was "D-Dave"

* * *

**I hope everyone liked this one too. Hope it wasn't too boring. I did this after doing testing in school so it might be bad… Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Im broke ;(**

***authors note* sorry for the wait been busy. so its ooc but you probably know that already.I love you guys please stick with me and continue reading :D**

* * *

_The teacher dismissed us and I scrambled for my bag and started to speed walk the bathroom. Just as I arrived someone pushed me in onto the wall. I gasped uncontrollably. I felt pleasurable heat everywhere on my body. The person pulled me around and I gasped again. It was "D-Dave"_

I gripped his jacket and practically melted against him. Why wasn't he pushing me away. Not that I'm complaining, Dave felt so warm making me feel protected. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kept nuzzling against him. I felt him hesitantly pushing me away and I couldn't help but whimper. "N-No, please Dave" I whined, for what, I don't know. "Oh Kurt calm down. It's alright im not rejecting you, I just don't want you to lose control in the school." He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "But Dave, if you're really my mate why have you been bullying me for the last 8 years" I asked sadly. "Trust me love I wasn't doing it for fun. It was because I was protecting you from my dad. My dad didn't like it when I told him my mate was a guy. He has connections in here so I had to be mean to you so he wouldn't find out that you were the one. If he did, well he would probably try to kidnap you so I would never see you again. Don't worry though, I'll protect you and never let you go" smiled Dave lovingly.

…

"Don't worry about your car, I'll get it later" He picked me up and gently set me down on the front seat. He sat next to me and I felt the urge to be closer to him. I wanted, needed to be closer. Dave looked at me as if he noticed what I was going through, He probably did. He nodded and I practically jumped on his lap. I hesitantly looked up from his chest expecting to see annoyance in his eyes like it used to be but the only emotions I saw were love and happiness. He wrapped his arm protectively around my waist and kissed my nose delicately. He turned to car on and started to drive away from the parking lot.

…

**Dave POV**

I got out of my car and started to worry. Burt was a scary man, if he knew I was the one bullying Kurt he would've tried to kill me by now. I walked to the door of Kurt's house and knocked. It didn't even pass two seconds for the door to open. He looked at me to Kurt and gave me a little smile. "Well come in"

* * *

**I drew kurt for this fic. its the icon on my account. I know it doesnt look like him but thats its my story so thats how he'll look like. all submissive and crap. Well I hope it was satisfying. I'll try to update tomorrow or the day after that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**so i haven't been updating this story in FOREVER and i apologize for that.**** I added some new things to how they look like  
**

Disclaimer : Read the 1st chapter

* * *

Dave P.O.V

"So you're the one who's going to be my son-in-law." Smirked Burt. "A-Ah yes, I would feel honored to be a part in this family." I said honestly. "Well I'll tell you this one time and one time only, if you ever hurt Kurt something you care about will be CUT off."

"Dad!" screamed Kurt. "Its alright babe, and Burt I wouldn't dream of it." "Then we'll go along well." Burt said while shaking my hand. "I know about the ritual of marking him as your mate so I'll go and visit Carol" Burt told me as he stood up from his chair and went to leave.

"Well I guess is just you and me" I smiled predatory at Kurt. I couldn't wait ive been waiting for years for me and him to finally be one, not just in heart but in body. "Dave. Please it's getting hot" Kurt whined wantonly. "Don't worry my mate, It'll be gone soon." As time passed it was getting harder to control my power to keep my human appearance. My shirt ripped in half to show two beautiful glimmering black wings, black swirling tattoos around my body, and two sharp white fangs. "Mmm Dave pleaseee" Kurt said in response to seeing the change. Kurt brought his arms out in the air as if asking to be picked up, so he did.

I already knew which door led what because of my supernatural powers. I wrapped my wings around Kurt to shield him away from sight. I opened the door to his room and gently set him on the bed. "Baby, you ready for this?"

* * *

Its gonna take some time for the smut scene. I absolutely love smut scenes so ill try in making it hot for y'all guys. Hopefully it'll be longer than my other chapters XD


End file.
